This application claims priority of Switzerland application 2490/98, filed Dec. 15, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a portable device consisting of a tool which can be drive by a motor, of a housing having two housing surfaces disposed at a right angle to one another, of these, one housing surface being arranged at, a right angle to the tool, and having one or several stops.
Portable devices of this type are sold on the market and are therefore known. From European Patent Document EP 0666154 A1, a portable, drill is known and from Swiss Patent Document CH 622981, a portable groove milling cutter is known which have the advantage that these portable machines can be stopped on the stops in a precise manner when drilling and groove milling.
Portable devices of the initially mentioned type have the disadvantage that the stops, such as angle plates, pins and distance plates, are loose parts and that the pivotable stop can be used only for one plate thickness or only for one edge spacing with respect to the gang bores. These loose parts must be mounted and adjusted for the machining of the various plate thicknesses or various edge spacings with respect to the gang bores. This mounting and adjustment is time consuming and represents a source of faults. Often, loose parts must be found before the mounting and furthermore these loose parts are easily lost.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable device which can be operated in a simple and economical manner for the machining of the various plate thicknesses and various edge spacings with respect to the gang bores.
The portable device according to the invention providing that time-consuming mounting and adjustment of loose parts will no longer be necessary for the machining of the plate thicknesses or various edge spacings with respect to the gang bores which occur most frequently. Furthermore, the source of faults for the correct adjustment is considerably reduced, searching for the loose parts is no longer required and misplacing of the loose parts is no longer possible. As a result, the portable device can be operated in a much simpler and more economical manner.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the stop can be lowered into the housing because the stop is a pivotable part or because a stop body, which can be moved out, is not centrally disposed and has several stop surfaces.
As a further advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that, as a result of the positioning device, the required stop surface of the stop body with several stop surfaces is held on the pin in a manner directed against the workpiece.
As a result of the independent moving-out of the stop pin from the stop body with several stop surfaces, the stop pin also serves as a centering device for producing a series bore.
Another advantage results from the pivoted-out stop having the three centering pins so that bores can be made perpendicular to the plate plane for assembly fittings.
Furthermore, because of the construction of the housing surfaces as stop surfaces, the portable device can be used in a handy manner. Good accessibility is ensured in the corners and in furniture pieces.
As a result of the shavings suction device on the housing, the shavings and the dust can be sucked out of the housing. As a result, the functioning of the stops is ensured because the stop surface are free of shavings and dust.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the portable device can be used as a hand drilling machine as a result of the drill tool(s).
In another preferred embodiment of the invention the portable device can be used as a portable groove milling machine as a result of the milling disk tool.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.